1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a headphone driving apparatus, and more particularly to the audio driving apparatus for driving a headphone apparatus with different configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a traditional implementation of a headphone driving apparatus, the dedicated hardware (means integrated circuits, ICs) can only provide one single solution for one audio application use. For different applications, the prior art headphone driving apparatus needs different hardware (different ICs) to support the different applications. That is, in the prior art, the cost of the headphone driving apparatus is increased if the headphone driving apparatus is used to driving a headphone apparatus with multiple configurations. On the other hand, for developing sever solution for the different configurations of the headphone apparatus, it would cost a lot and waste time, and the cost is increased correspondingly.